Galère
by Nat2
Summary: Non non non, je ne dirai rien, ça pourrait tout gâcher! Il suffit de savoir que quelque chose se trame au SGC après la victoire sur les crabes...


**GALERE**

****

AUTEUR: Nat

EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com 

CATEGORIE: humour

SEASON / SEQUEL: Saison 4, après Small Victories.

RESUME: Mieux vaut ne pas trop en dire, sinon ça gâche tout, mais ça se passe après la victoire sur les crabes. Quelque chose se trame au SGC…

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate SG-1 Productions (II) Inc., Showtime Networks Inc., MGM Worldwide Television Productions Inc., Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Film Corp. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and not monetary ones. No copyright or trademarks infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s). Not to be archived without the permission of the author(s).

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: J'avais envie de délirer un peu, pour une fois. Mais la prochaine sera plus sérieuse. Beun, merci à ton esprit tordu, et Mumu, eh bien, comme d'habitude. Merci à J-M aussi… Juste encore une petite remarque au passage : pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, en anglais Schtroumpf se dit ¨Smurf¨…. Vous comprendrez en lisant l'histoire.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

      L'après-midi était ensoleillé mais plutôt frais, et le vent du nord soufflait avec force sur le complexe de la Cheyenne Mountain. Le vingt-et-unième étage sous le sol était en pleine effervescence.

-Ah non ! J'arrive pas à croire que vous me forciez à faire ça !

-Jack, enfin, c'est pas si terrible.

   Le colonel Jack O'Neill remontait un des couloirs, suivi par le docteur Daniel Jackson.

-Et puis de toute façon, vous ne serez pas le seul, on est tous dans cette galère, ajouta Daniel.

   Une jeune femme blonde rejoignit les deux hommes.

-Galère ? Quelle galère ? demanda-t-elle.

   Daniel se retourna.

-Ah, Sam.

-De quoi parliez-vous ?

   Jack se tourna vers elle et son visage bougon suffit à faire comprendre au major quel était le sujet de leur conversation. Elle haussa les épaules et adressa un sourire radieux à ses équipiers.

-Allons mon colonel, ce sera sans doute amusant !

-Alors il faut croire qu'on n'a pas le même humour, grogna Jack O'Neill.

   Daniel hésita, puis se tourna vers son ami.

-Jack…

   Le jeune homme soupira, mais il se dit que ce qu'il allait faire était pour la bonne cause. Un colonel de mauvaise humeur pouvait à lui seul pourrir une soirée.

-Et si…, reprit-il. Si je vous laissais choisir…

-…le mien, le coupa Sam.

   Jack haussa un sourcil, visiblement intéressé, et ne vit pas l'expression stupéfaite de Daniel.

-Vous voulez dire votre…, commença-t-il.

   Sam lança un regard à Daniel, qui semblait complètement ahuri vu le danger inhérent à sa proposition, puis opina du chef.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? demanda le jeune major.

-Ca marche ! s'exclama le colonel. Finalement ça aura peut-être ses bons côtés !… Bon, il faut que je me dépêche, j'ai rendez-vous avec Teal'c.

   Puis il s'éloigna, tout guilleret, laissant une Carter au sourire figé, qui commençait à regretter son geste.

-Sam, pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? fit Daniel, qui se remettait du choc initial. Vous auriez dû me laisser le faire…

-Ben… je me suis dit que le colonel serait peut-être moins sadique avec moi. Vous savez comme il aime vous taquiner…

   Daniel fut forcé d'admettre qu'elle avait raison. Il leva les sourcils et se tourna vers son équipière avec une expression de reconnaissance infinie.

-Merci, fit-il, faussement sérieux. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

   La jeune femme lui tapota le bras et s'éloigna en riant. L'archéologue, lui, décida de se diriger vers l'infirmerie afin de rendre une petite visite au docteur Fraiser. Mais la journée avait décidé de mal commencer : quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut propulsé contre l'encadrement par un infirmier pressé. Daniel se releva et se frotta la pommette droite avant de marmonner que tout allait bien à l'homme qui de toute façon partait déjà à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie avec un chariot rempli de médicaments. Comme s'il se fût trouvé à un croisement de rue, Daniel prit soin de regarder d'abord à gauche, puis à droite, avant de s'hasarder plus loin dans la pièce. Il avança lentement et tendit l'oreille. Il entendit enfin la voix de Janet Fraiser dans la pièce adjacente et s'en approcha donc. Au moment où il passait le seuil de la porte, il eut cette fois l'honneur de rencontrer le coude osseux d'une infirmière un peu trop zélée qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Il recula de quelques pas et trébucha sur un seau qui avait été laissé là. Il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol aseptisé de l'infirmerie et se laissa remettre sur pieds par la jeune femme à qui appartenait le coude agressif. Rouge de honte et de confusion, il s'excusa vaguement et entreprit de poursuivre la tâche risquée qu'était de retrouver le docteur. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était pour le moins agitée. SG3 venait de rentrer de mission, et deux membres de cette équipe avaient été légèrement blessés. Janet Fraiser circulait à vive allure entre les brancards, poussant tout le monde sur son passage et donnant des ordres à qui voulait bien les entendre. Daniel hésita, mais finit par s'approcher.

-Salut, tenta-t-il.

   Sans même lever les yeux vers lui, Fraiser le poussa sur un lit proche.

-Asseyez-vous là, je suis à vous dans un instant, lança-t-elle d'un ton impatient.

-Je… je peux repasser, si vous voulez, fit Daniel, un peu dépassé.

   Elle n'écouta pas sa réponse et quitta la pièce avec le dernier membre de SG3. Dans ce silence brutal, Daniel regarda autour de lui, les sourcils levés.

-Bon, ben… j'attends.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Je ne comprends pas cette coutume, déclara Teal'c en dévisageant les clients du magasin d'un air perplexe.

-Ben, c'est… Pfff…, fit O'Neill.

   Le Jaffa, à qui l'explication ne suffit pas, s'arrêta dans le rayon.

-Je ne saisis pas, O'Neill.

-Euh… Tiens, ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que c'est irlandais. Quelque chose bien de chez nous ! fit-il avec un brin de fierté. 

-Je ne sais pas si ça doit me rassurer, se dit le guerrier tout haut.

   Le colonel ne prêta pas attention à la remarque et attrapa un des articles.

-Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça pour vous ?

-Je ne trouve pas ça amusant, répondit le Jaffa avec un air menaçant.

   Puis il entreprit de poursuivre l'exploration des autres rayons.

-Ben quoi ? fit Jack en le regardant s'éloigner. Je ne vois pas ce que vous lui reprochez… Teal'c ?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Voilà, j'arrive, dit le docteur Fraiser à Daniel en retirant une paire de gants en latex.

   Elle les jeta dans la poubelle et s'approcha.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda-t-elle en sortant son stéthoscope. Enlevez votre T-shirt.

-Quoi ? sursauta l'archéologue. Non, non, je vais bien !

   Janet soupira bruyamment et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, alors ? Vous trouvez peut-être que vous ne venez pas assez souvent comme ça ? Vous savez qu'on a du boulot, ici ?

-Woah, excusez-moi ! se défendit Jackson. J'étais venu vous dire bonjour mais si vous le prenez comme ça… 

-D'accord, d'accord, fit le médecin en levant les mains en signe d'abandon. J'ai bien quelques minutes à vous consacrer.

-Trop aimable, râla Daniel.

   Il grimaça, décidant qu'il valait mieux changer de comportement.

-Vous allez venir à cette…

   Il réfléchit, mais le mot auquel il avait pensé était celui qui s'approchait le plus de la situation.

-… soirée ? finit-il.

-J'aimerais pouvoir rester chez moi, mais je ne peux même pas me désister pour garder Cassie, j'ai largement assez de temps pour trouver une baby-sitter. 

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-… ce qui veut dire que oui, je suis bien forcée de venir. 

   Elle considéra un instant l'archéologue et finit par hausser les sourcils.

-Et vous ?

-Eh bien, comme c'est un peu pour moi aussi que ça va avoir lieu… Je suis bien obligé.

-Galère, hein ? fit Janet.

   Ils se regardèrent un instant et confirmèrent en chœur :

-Galère…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Pourquoi pas celui-là ? fit Jack O'Neill en brandissant un autre article.

   Teal'c pensa pendant une fraction de seconde que le colonel venait de le proposer pour lui, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas assez téméraire pour faire une chose pareille, et conclut donc qu'il destinait cette… chose à la seule autre personne possible.

-Ne pensez-vous pas que ce sera un peu petit pour Daniel Jackson ?

   Jack ouvrit de grands yeux et grimaça, horrifié par la vision que la remarque de Teal'c avait provoquée.

-Daniel ?! Non ! Je pensais à Carter !

   Un peu embarrassé, le Jaffa leva la tête comme pour observer le plafond et reprit sa progression dans le magasin. Jack reposa l'article et s'en éloigna en continuant de le fixer du regard avec la même expression de dégoût.

-Daniel ?! se répéta-t-il, hébété.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Vous avez déjà une idée ? demanda le linguiste au médecin.

-Pas la moindre, répondit celle-ci.

-Dans ce cas, peut-être qu'on pourrait…

   Il fut interrompu par Samantha Carter qui entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie, tout excitée.

-Janet, vous ne devinerez jamais ! s'écria-t-elle.

   Puis elle s'aperçut qu'elles n'étaient pas seules.

-Oh, Daniel. Salut.

   Elle s'approcha de la brunette.

-Je viens de parler avec le général.

-Et… ? interrogea Fraiser, qui ne comprenait pas l'enthousiasme du major.

-Il m'a dit qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de choisir…

-Choisir quoi ? demanda Daniel à son tour.

   Sam le regarda avec un sourire malicieux et le jeune homme comprit de quoi elle parlait, ainsi que la raison de son transport.

-Vous voulez dire que c'est annulé ? espéra-t-il.

-Oui, vous pouvez toujours rêver ! ricana la jeune femme. 

   Elle se retourna vers Janet.

-J'ai réussi à le convaincre de nous laisser nous en charger !

-Qui ça, ¨nous¨ ? voulut savoir le docteur avant de se faire des idées.

-Vous et moi, confirma Sam. Dès que vous aurez terminé votre permanence, on part en ville. Ca vous va ?

-Et comment ! Il vous a dit ce qu'il attendait, en gros ?

   Le jeune major secoua la tête.

-Il nous laisse seules juges…

   Le même sourire extatique que celui de Sam s'étala sur le visage de Janet.

-Je sens qu'on va s'amuser !

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

      Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent, durant lesquels la tension avait augmenté au point que plus personne au SGC ne s'accordait un seul instant de répit, et les pauses café au mess étaient devenues quasi-inexistantes. Mais le moment fatidique était arrivé. La veille encore, la salle d'embarquement grouil­lait de membres du personnel qui s'affairaient en tous sens, les bras chargés de matériel. Ils montaient et descendaient la rampe à une vitesse qui avait déjà provoqué quelques chutes sans grande gravité, et s'arrachaient presque des mains les trois échelles qui avaient été mises à leur disposition. Cependant, ce jour-là, tous les couloirs étaient déserts. Pas un bruit de pas sur les sols bétonnés, pas un chuchote­ment aux intersections, pas âme qui vive dans les laboratoires. Si un représentant gouvernemental était arrivé à l'improviste, il aurait sûrement fait demi-tour, craignant une maladie quelconque ou une bataille éclair qui n'aurait laissé aucun survivant. 

   Au dix-huitième niveau, le signal sonore d'un ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir troubla soudain le silence jusqu'alors absolu.

   Le colonel O'Neill passa la tête par l'ouverture, jeta un œil suspicieux de chaque côté et en sortit vivement, un gros sachet à la main. Il avança prudemment, attentif au moindre bruit, et prit garde à ne pas en faire lui-même. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bureau qu'il cherchait, il posa la main sur la poignée, la tourna doucement afin de ne pas la faire grincer et, inspirant à fond, il ouvrit brutalement la porte.

-Salut, Daniel ! lança-t-il.

   L'archéologue, qui était attablé à son bureau, sursauta et se cogna la tête dans sa lampe.

-Aouh ! cria-t-il. Jack ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, d'entrer comme ça ?! Vous voulez me tuer ?

-De toute façon ce serait pas si grave, fit Jack avec un grand sourire en déposant son sac sur une chaise. Chez vous c'est jamais définitif.

-Ha-ha, rétorqua Daniel en se frottant le haut du crâne.

-Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes le seul à bosser, ce soir ? 

   Le jeune homme se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-En fait je voulais voir votre… Mais où est-il ? fit O'Neill en scannant la pièce du regard.

-Quoi donc ?

   Le colonel haussa les sourcils et serra les lèvres, se demandant comment son équipier pouvait ignorer ce dont il parlait.

-Oh…, finit par comprendre Daniel.

   Il se leva, fit une pile avec plusieurs papiers, remonta nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez et croisa les bras, gêné.

-En fait euh… Il se trouve que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller en dénicher un et…

-Pardon ? l'interrompit Jack, tout-à-coup plus ferme. Vous pensiez vraiment que vous alliez y échapper ?

   Le jeune homme réfléchit et grimaça.

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas me donner le vôtre ? s'alarma-t-il.

-Ooh non, j'ai eu assez de mal à le trouver. Par contre…

   Le colonel s'avança, prit l'archéologue par le bras et le tira derrière lui, d'abord hors du bureau, puis en direction de l'ascenseur.

-On ne va pas aller en chercher un maintenant ? s'écria Daniel. Il ne doit plus en rester nulle part !

-Alors ça je m'en contrefiche ! lui dit Jack en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel. Mais faites-moi confiance : vous viendrez, et avec le vôtre !

-Jaaaaack !! voulut protester le linguiste alors que les portes se refermaient sur eux.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

       Janet Fraiser se regarda dans le miroir et soupira pour détendre les muscles de ses bras et de sa main, serrant l'outil précieux qui d'un simple geste mal calculé pouvait créer de terribles dommages. D'un autre côté, la douzaine d'autres femmes qui se pressaient dans la pièce ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Le docteur allait faire une dernière retouche avec sa précision chirurgicale habituelle quand un grognement plus fort que les autres, suivi d'un appel désespéré, attira son attention vers un coin reculé des vestiaires.

-Janet !

   La jeune femme reposa l'objet qu'elle tenait et alla rejoindre Sam qui se débattait comme une furie.

-Attendez, Sam, détendez-vous et laissez-moi voir, exigea Janet de sa voix calme et ferme.

   Le major soupira et leva les bras, laissant à son amie la possibilité de l'examiner.

-Voilà, trouva celle-ci. Vous l'aviez tourné dans tous les sens.

   De quelques gestes précis, Janet arrangea les choses et continua d'aider Samantha, pour s'apercevoir que finalement, il fallait bien l'admettre, ce n'était pas du gâteau.

-Attendez, attendez, passez là… Non, ici…

-Mais là, ça coince !

-Peut-être, mais… Stop ! Stop ! Ca va craquer ! Par là, plutôt. Oui, vous y êtes.

-Et pour… Mais regardez, enfin ! Ca pendouille, là !

-C'est normal, on s'en occupera après.

-Mais si on ferme avant, on ne pourra pas !

-Laissez-moi faire, j'ai une vue d'ensemble. Bon. _Maintenant_ on peut le mettre. Attention, ne bougez plus.

-Mggnff…

-Inspirez… et EXPIREZ !

   D'un coup rapide, Janet remonta la fermeture éclair, se frotta les mains d'un air satisfait et se retourna, pour trouver tous les visages tournés vers elle.

-Quoi ? fit-elle. Vous pensiez vraiment que Michelle Pfeiffer avait réussi à l'enfiler toute seule ?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Jack, s'il vous plaît, supplia encore Daniel. On… on n'a qu'à dire qu'on a crevé en route, ou qu'on est tombés en panne !

-Oui, maintenant qu'on a signé le registre en haut et qu'on est dans l'ascenseur, répondit le colonel. Vous l'avez dit vous-même : c'est pas si terrible !

-C'est facile à dire, ce n'est pas vous qui devez vous promener en…

-Ah ! On est arrivés…, l'interrompit O'Neill.

   En sortant de l'ascenseur, les deux hommes ne purent s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation admirative à la vue des couloirs de ce niveau qu'ils n'avaient pas empruntés depuis maintenant quatre jours.

-Ca alors ! Le.. le travail qu'ils ont fait…, bafouilla Daniel, ébahi.

   Ils avancèrent encore et pénétrèrent dans un monde étrange, presque inquiétant, les néons normalement blancs diffusant une lumière faible et glauque. Le sol était recouvert de draps noirs, et des toiles d'araignée s'étendaient sur les murs, pendaient du plafond, menaçant de prendre au piège les visiteurs imprudents à tout moment. Au détour d'un passage, les deux équipiers tombèrent face à face avec un épouvantail aux bras vermoulus, prêt à les déchiqueter de ses griffes acérées. Le couloir était de plus en plus sombre et noir, et les derniers néons avaient même été retirés, et c'est dans une obscurité presque totale que Jack dut glisser sa carte dans la fente qui ouvrirait la porte blindée leur barrant la route. Celle-ci finit par coulisser, et de la lumière surgit alors, accompagnée d'une musique entraînante.

-Ah, vous voilà ! s'exclama une créature de l'ombre qui vint leur apporter un verre d'un breuvage mystérieux.

-Janet ? reconnut Daniel.

-Eh oui, vampire n'est pas un costume original, mais je ne voulais pas trop me creuser la tête.

-Dites-moi, cette hémoglobine au coin de votre bouche, vous l'avez volée dans les réserves de qui ? plaisanta O'Neill.

-Dans la vôtre, répondit Janet avec de grands yeux.

   Le colonel se contenta de sourire.

-Et où est Carter ?

-Avec ce monde, je n'en sais rien. Il y a quelques minutes elle était devant la rampe d'embarquement.

   Et sur ces dernières paroles le médecin s'éloigna et disparut vite dans la foule, sa cape noire flottant derrière elle. O'Neill et Jackson échangèrent un regard et s'aventurèrent plus loin dans la salle de la Porte des Etoiles. Tentures sombres et fils blancs avaient métamorphosé ce lieu habituellement si sobre, et les citrouilles au sourire démoniaque et édenté ajoutaient à l'atmosphère leur lueur rougeâtre. Tous les militaires et techniciens de la base s'étaient soudain transformés en goules, sorcières, lutins, morts-vivants et autres esprits de la nuit. Les deux membres de SG1 se frayèrent un chemin tant bien que mal sans trop bousculer leurs nombreux collègues, voulant éviter autant que possible d'être récompensés par des regards malfaisants de tels personnages. Enfin, en bas de la rampe comme l'avait dit Fraiser, ils trouvèrent Sam, qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, de toute évidence mal à l'aise. Jack s'approcha d'elle et sourit de toutes ses dents.

-S'il vous plaît, susurra-t-il. Dites-moi ¨Miaou¨…

   Sam lui lança un regard agacé et recommença à se trémousser.

-Si vous saviez comme c'est inconfortable et à quel point on a chaud dans du vinyle, surtout quand c'est si près du corps !

-Oh, mais si vous saviez comme ça vous va bien, Catwoman…

   Le colonel avait choisi ses mots : Sam était réellement magnifique, et il se flatta une nouvelle fois d'avoir trouvé le costume idéal. Daniel, de son côté, trouvait décidément une incroyable ressemblance entre son amie et la célèbre actrice – en tout cas avec le masque –, leur point commun le plus évident étant leurs superbes yeux bleus, mais sans oublier la remarquable silhouette.

-Ah, ça gratte ! s'exclama la jeune femme en se frottant les bras.

   Bien sûr, cela enlevait beaucoup au charme et à la prestance du personnage. Puis elle soupira et regarda mieux son supérieur.

-Mais au fait, excusez ma question, mais en quoi êtes-vous déguisé ?

   O'Neill parut vexé.

-Mais ça saute aux yeux ! s'indigna-t-il. Enfin, regardez le pantalon, les bottes, le gilet bleu marine… Même le blaster, là ! 

-… Et ? fit Sam, ne comprenant toujours pas.

-Mais je suis Han Solo ! Capitaine du Faucon Millenium ! 

   Le jeune major haussa les sourcils et se força à sourire.

-Ah… Bien sûr.

   Elle se gratta la gorge et se tourna vers son deuxième équipier.

-Et vous, Daniel ? Peter Pan ?

   Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux et rougit au point que Sam se demanda s'il n'allait pas fondre sur place.

-Sam ! s'écria-t-il. Non ! Je suis…

   Il fronça les sourcils et continua plus doucement avec un air embarrassé :

-Je suis Robin des Bois…

-Ah oui, j'aurais dû reconnaître le chapeau. Toutes mes excuses.

-Ce n'est rien. Par contre, Jack…

-Mmh ? fit le colonel, qui ne faisait plus attention.

-Ils sont en quoi, ces collants ? Je crois que je suis allergique, ça me démange…

   Jack leva les yeux au ciel et laissa ses deux équipiers se gratter en chœur, pour aller poser son verre à présent vide sur une table proche recouverte d'apéritifs. Mais au moment où il voulut rebrousser chemin, il heurta ce qui lui sembla être un vrai mur de granit. Il leva les yeux et fit un bond en arrière, étouffant un cri de frayeur. Puis il plissa les yeux et se redressa.

-Teal'c ?

   Le Jaffa ne put s'empêcher de sourire en inclinant la tête.

-Frankenstein, c'est ça ? supposa le colonel.

-C'est exact, confirma le grand guerrier désormais défiguré par les balafres. 

   Jack relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu et tapota le puissant bras de son équipier.

-Félicitations pour votre costume, il est parfait. 

   Il secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils en remarquant le silence qui venait de se former. Puis il reconnut la voix familière du général Hammond. Il se décala et regarda vers l'autre bout de la salle par-dessus l'épaule d'un zombie afin de voir son supérieur. Il se retourna vivement et seul son entraînement militaire rigoureux lui permit de se retenir d'éclater de rire. Lorsqu'il se sut de nouveau prêt, il lui refit face et essaya de faire abstraction du costume. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait un général de l'armée de l'air déguisé en Grand Schtroumpf.

-… acte de bravoure dont nous commençons à avoir l'habitude, disait Hammond à travers sa barbe blanche. Car une fois de plus, l'obstination et les ressources de SG1 ont sauvé notre planète d'une catastrophe qui semblait inévitable. Il était plus que temps d'organiser une petite fête non seulement en l'honneur de notre équipe phare, mais aussi du reste de cette base, car vous tous, hommes et femmes dévoués à votre pays, et plus encore à votre planète avez apporté à votre heure le soutien et l'aide nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de ce complexe. Par soucis pour sa survie, je ne nommerai pas la personne qui a eu l'idée d'une soirée à thème vue la période de l'année, mais je crois que finalement tout le monde y trouve son compte…

   Il y eut quelques petits rires dans l'assistance et le général conclut.

-Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée, et continuez de sauver le monde comme vous savez si bien le faire. 

   Hammond était sur le point de retourner se chercher à boire quand il ajouta :

-Et je veux que cet étage ait retrouvé son apparence normale d'ici lundi matin aux aurores, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

   Les personnes présentes applaudirent et la musique reprit de plus belle. Jack O'Neill n'eut aucun mal à repérer son supérieur, suivant simplement des yeux le gros bonnet rouge qu'il portait sur la tête, et finit par arriver à sa hauteur.

-Mon généschtroumpf, je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir schtroumpfé plus tôt, mais Daniel n'avait pas de schtroumpf, déclara le colonel d'un ton très sérieux.

-Vraiment ? fit le général, entrant dans son jeu. C'est indigne d'un Schtroumpf comme lui. 

-Il est chouette, votre costume. Vous l'avez trouvé où ?

-Il faudra demander au major Carter et au docteur Fraiser, répondit Hammond en enfournant un amuse-gueule. 

-Ah, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elles. Tout leur travail de réflexion est là : le bel habit rouge, symbole même de l'autorité, de la sagesse, et de la gentillesse.

-Vous savez que la flatterie n'a aucun effet sur moi, colonel, remarqua le général.

   Jack lui lança un des sourires charmeurs dont il avait le secret.

-Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer !

-Et vous, vous ne vous êtes pas déguisé ?

   O'Neill fit la moue.

-Je suis Han Solo, mon général.

-Qui ?

-Laissez tomber, soupira Jack.

   Mais subitement, les gyrophares et alarmes prirent vie et couvrirent la musique.

-ACTIVATION EXTERIEURE DE LA PORTE ! lança un vieux sorcier qui ressemblait étrangement à un des techniciens depuis la salle de contrôle, où chacun tenait une permanence à tour de rôle par mesure de sécurité. 

-Fermez l'iris ! ordonna le Grand Schtroumpf.

   Dans le brouhaha ambiant, Jack crut entendre quelqu'un gémir « Oh non, mes décorations ! » au moment où plusieurs toiles d'araignées furent arrachées du Stargate, emportées par l'iris. Quelques vampires et goules prirent place au pied de la rampe, MP5 levés. Jack en profita pour sortir son blaster et le pointa également sur la Porte.

-Jack. C'est du plastique, lui chuchota Robin des Bois, qui venait de le rejoindre.

-Et alors ? On n'est pas obligés de leur dire…

-C'EST LE SIGNAL DES TOK'RA, annonça le sorcier par le micro. Zut, ma sangria, j'en ai mis plein le clavier…

-Rouvrez l'iris, répondit Hammond en tirant sur sa barbe factice pour mieux se faire entendre.

   La plaque métallique se rétracta et la lumière bleutée du Stargate emplit la salle. Bientôt deux personnes posèrent pied sur le sol terrien, et s'arrêtèrent net dans leur progression en découvrant le spectacle qui s'étalait devant leurs yeux.

-George ? fit l'un d'eux, les sourcils levés presque jusqu'en haut du crâne.

-Jacob, répondit le Grand Schtroumpf avec une grimace en s'avançant pour accueillir les visiteurs.

-Mais que se passe-t-il, ici ? reprit l'ancien général Carter.

-Peut-être un virus, suggéra doucement Martouf en s'approchant de lui.

-Rien de tout cela, rassura Hammond en faisant signe à ses hommes d'abaisser leurs armes. Nous avons organisé une petite fête, c'est tout.

-Papa ! intervint une voix féminine.

   Jacob Carter pivota sur sa droite pour trouver Catwoman qui le regardait en souriant.

-Sam ? s'exclama-t-il, bouche bée. Tu es… tu es…

-Superbe, lui souffla Martouf, sans doute le plus impressionné des deux.

-…différente, trouva Jacob.

   Robin des Bois finit par se joindre lui-aussi à la conversation.

-Il y a un problème ? Les Goa'uld attaquent, ou… quelque chose dans le genre ?

   Martouf l'observa un instant, et répondit avec un petit sourire amusé :

-Non, nous venions vous informer d'une prochaine réunion de la Tok'ra et nous souhaitions inviter l'équipe de votre choix à y participer. Ces collants vous vont à ravir…, ajouta-t-il.

   Daniel baissa les yeux, embarrassé, et marmonna un vague remerciement.

-Et j'en ai profité pour venir voir ma fille, avoua Jacob.

   Celle-ci s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais s'arrêta dans son élan en entendant un petit craquement dans son dos. 

-Je t'embrasserai plus tard, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son père.

   Celui-ci lui sourit et se tourna vers le Grand Schtroumpf.

-Dis-moi, George, est-ce qu'on peut se permettre de s'inviter à ta fête ? Mais je te préviens, je n'ai pas de costume.

-Avec plaisir ! Viens, je vais te montrer où te servir à boire.

   Et les deux généraux s'éloignèrent, accompagnés par la sulfureuse Catwoman. Lantash, dont les yeux brillèrent, s'adressa à Jack.

-Et quel est votre costume ?

   Au moment où le colonel allait exprimer son exaspération à travers une palette de ses expressions les plus recherchées, le major Davis, qui venait tout droit du Pentagone et avait été averti la veille de la soirée, s'approcha.

-Han Solo ! devina-t-il.

   Jack se retourna et son expression reconnaissante prit son subordonné par surprise.

-Enfin quelqu'un de normal ! lança O'Neill. Vous êtes le premier à reconnaître mon costume.

-Vraiment ? Voilà qui est surprenant, fit le major. Mais je vous rappelle que c'est de ma génération. Peut-être que si vous aviez déguisé Teal'c en Chewbacca, les autres auraient compris plus vite…

   Les deux militaires allèrent continuer leur conversation plus loin, ayant remarqué que Daniel s'était lancé dans l'explication historique de la fête d'Halloween à la demande du Tok'ra Lantash. 

      La fête se poursuivit jusqu'à tôt dans la matinée, les danses succédant aux apéritifs, la musique et les rires résonnant devant le grand cercle en métal qui promettait encore bien des aventures.   


End file.
